Trapped in the Past
by iheartedward12
Summary: When Forks High goes on a road trip all the way to Chicago, many images of the past are revealed. From the moment they step on the bus to begin the trip, to the second they step off, its enemies,friends,sisters and brothers-trapped in the past-together.


**Lucky**

_Edward's POV_

"Students, quiet! I have some _wonderful_ news for all of you!" Mr. Banner from the front of the gym. I listened to his mind, but all he was thinking was: _oh yeah, wonderful. That's what the kid are going to think. But an absolute nightmare for us. Absolute nightmare!_

"Students, may I have your attention? I've got some great news!" _Right, great._ "So, the staff has decided that all of the 12th graders are going to go to… Chicago!" NO! Everyone else was clapping and cheering. I saw Mike grin devilishly at me, and then run over to Bella.

"Sorry Mike, but Bella and I were just leaving, so if you'd excuse us…?"

"Fine," Mike muttered under his breath, and unwillingly stalked away.

"Sorry, love; you didn't want to talk to him, did you?" I asked quietly, still trying to calm myself.

"No, I don't mind, but what's wrong?" A look of worry crossed her face.

"Nothing's wrong," I soothed. She didn't need to know. "I don't think I'll be going to Chicago. Don't worry though; I'll make sure you can go."

"Something _is_ wrong! I've known you for long enough. I can tell when something is wrong!" she insisted. "And if you're not going, for heavens sake, I'm not!"

"No, Bella, you have to! It will be really good for you!"

"Edward, here's the thing. I've already lost you once. _I don't think I can stand losing you again._ I don't care how long it's for. If you aren't going, neither am I!" Aw! I hugged her tightly, and carried her into the car.

"I promise, no matter _what_. I will never, ever leave you again." I said in a low voice. I would never forgive myself for leaving her. Never.

"Well, that's kind of silly, because you," she touched my nose with her finger, "are going to go." she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"The weather…"

"We don't even know yet," she finished for me.

"Look Bella, I know Chicago." My throat tightened. "I… used to live there!" I strangled out. I would not let Bella know this, but there was no way I was going back there, where I lived in my human years.

"I know that! But surely, the climate has changed over 100 years, and besides, we may get lucky. Maybe it will be a rainy weekend! You never know!" Our conversation would sound so strange to any outsider. I chuckled very quietly, so Bella didn't notice.

"Bella, we need to get back home. I'll ask Alice what the weather will be like, and then I'll think about it. Ok?" I snapped.

"Ok." I drove home, and we were silent all the way.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, but her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, and I wrapped my arms around her. She sniffled, and sat up straighter.

"Really, I'm fine. Are you? We don't have to go to Chicago, really!"

"It's _fine! _You worry too much!" I laughed, but it was fake, and she saw right through it.

Bella narrowed her eyes, and said, "Something is wrong, Edward Cullen, and I will figure it out, so are you sure you don't just want to tell me?"

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Absolutely."

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I knew something was wrong with Edward. I had done almost everything I thought possible. I had checked with Alice, and , both said (lucky for me) it would be dark, gloomy, and rainy all weekend. So the weather would be great for my vampire friends, and I only saw one option left. Ask them. Edward couldn't know, he would get mad. I would ask the Alice first, when Carlisle, Esme, and Edward went hunting tomorrow. I had a hard time getting to sleep that night, even with Edward humming my lullaby. I heard him ask me a few times if I was ok, and what was wrong. I usually said nothing, or pretended to be asleep. I knew he was worried, but I was too.

Finally, the next day came, and Edward had left. I was free to ask Alice. If she didn't know, I would go to Emmett, the next closest Cullen teen to Edward. I knew that is anyone knew, Carlisle would, but I would have to wait for him to come back. I called Alice, and asked if she could pick me up. A few minutes late, I heard a honk, and saw a bright yellow Porchse in the driveway. I ran out as soon as possible, and jumped into the car.

"Alicedoyouknowwhyedwarddoesn'twanttogotochicago?" I blurted out. She looked up questioningly.

"No, Bella. I've noticed too though. I think it has to do with the fact that he was born there. I mean, I don't remember being human enough to miss it, but you know the others do. Maybe he didn't want to be reminded of his old life. I don't know, Bella, think about it!" She seemed frustrated now. I nodded, and leaned back in the seat. Alice's idea made since. _Mostly_ everything made since. But did this mean he wished he was human? And if he wished he was human it meant he wished we had never met. Did he not-not _want me_? Everything- a lie? The next day and a half went past in a blur, and I didn't ask anyone else about Edward. I wasn't sure if I couldn't wait for him to come home, or if I was dreading it. I definitely wanted to get things straight. If he didn't want me anymore- or he never had- I would have to go. Somewhere where I couldn't bother him anymore. I _had _to know. If he wouldn't tell me…

"Bella? Bella, honey? Are you up?" a voice whispered. I sat up, startled, and turned around to see him. Edward was back!

'Yeah, I'm up, we need to talk."


End file.
